Inside the Blue Box
by GetMeATimelord
Summary: Teaganne stays with the Doctor after Doomsday, and helps him along with is adventures in Season 3!
1. AN

**Im making this a series!**

**Teaganne is staying with the Doctor through season 3 and 4!**

**Woo!**

** im excited to write them! **

**Okay, so. **

**A) Its going to be called Inside the Blue Box**

**B) The series is called the Blue Box**

**C) My friend Teaganne - whom the character is based on - cried over that last chapter in greek... over text... because the Doctor and Rose are flippin perfect.**


	2. The Runaway Bride

**TEAGANNE**

He took off his now soaking, salty coat and draped it around a coral pillar. I stepped back and watched as he started to reprogram to coordinates. I bright light suddenly flashed just out of my line of sight.

"What?" the Doctor squeeked.

"Who are you!" I looked up to see a Redhead across the TARDIS, wearing a wedding dress.

"But," I stuttered.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"What?" the Doctor said again.

"What the hell is this place?" She screamed.

"What? You can't do that! I wasn't..."

"We're in flight!"

"That is, that is physically impossible! How did-"

"Tell me where I am." the feisty bride urged. "I demand you tell me right now; where am I?"

"Inside the TARDIS." The Doctor growled.

"The what?"

"The TARDIS," he repeated.

"The what?"

"THE TARDIS!" I hollered, finally losing it.

"The what?" she asked for the third time.

"It's called, THE TARDIS!" I huffed at her.

"That's not even a proper word. You're just saying things.

"How did you get in here?" the Doctor asked her.

"Well, obviously, when you kidnapped me. Who was it? Who's paying you?" she screamed, acting as though we had planned all this. "Is it Nerys? Oh my God, she's finally got me back. This has got Nerys written all over it."

"Who the hell is Nerys?" I asked, what kind of a name is Narys!

"Your best friend!"

"Hold on, wait a minute. What are you dressed like that for?"

Oh boy...

"I'm going ten pin bowling." she said, absolutely dripping with sarcasm.

"Why do you think, dumbo?" I hollered at the Doctor, not the nicest thing I could have done - considering he just spoke to Rose for the last time - but he was being a bit dull.

"I was halfway up the aisle! I've been waiting all my life for this. I was just seconds away, and then you, I don't know, you drugged me or something!"

"I haven't done anything!"

"I'm having the police on you! Me and my husband, as soon as he is my husband, we're going to sue the living backside off you!" With that, she ran down to the doors.

"No, wait a minute. Wait a minute."

"Don't!" I cautioned her.

We were too late, the bride opened the doors and was greeted by the sun that we had just burnt up for Rose.

"You're in space," the Doctor told her. "Outer space."

"This is a spaceship," I added. "It's called the TARDIS."

"How am I breathing?"

I smiled, remembering my first look at space when I had asked the same thing. "The TARDIS is protecting us."

"Who are you two?"

"I'm the Doctor, this is Teaganne. You?"

"Donna."

"Human?"  
I swatted at his side, what kind of a question was that! Of course she's human!

"Yeah. Is that optional?" she turned to me, "Are you aliens?"

"I'm not, I'm from Earth. He is, though."

"You're alien." she looked at the Doctor.

"Yeah."

"It's freezing with these doors open." I leaned over and shut the doors.

"I don't understand," the Doctor began. "And I understand everything. This this can't happen! There is no way a human being can lock itself onto the Tardis and transport itself inside. It must be..."

He pulled out a strange device from a belt hanging off the rim of the console, and looked at Donna with it. "Impossible. Some sort of subatomic connection? Something in the temporal field? Maybe something pulling you into alignment with the Chronon shell. Maybe something macro mining your DNA within the interior matrix. Maybe a genetic-"

Donna cut him off, slapping him and causing a fit of laughter to emit from my mouth.

"What was that for?"

"GET ME TO THE CHURCH!" she demanded.

"Right! Fine! I don't want you here anyway!"

I stepped in, ignoring the Doctor's rude remark. "Where is this wedding?"

"Saint Mary's, Hayden Road, Chiswick, London, England, Earth, the Solar System. " she recited, annoyance dripping off every word.

Donna looked over to the railing, to the coat I had noticed before, but decided not to say anything about because I thought I already knew the answer.

"I knew it, acting all innocent. I'm not the first, am I?" she grabbed a hold of my elbows. "Did he get you too! How many women have you abducted?"

The Doctor payed no attention to anything she had just said, his eyes were only focussed on the jacket. "That's my friends."

"Where is she, then? Popped out for a space walk?"

"She's gone." he said hoarsely, as I wrenched my arms out of her grasp.

"Gone where?"

"He lost her..." I whispered and placed a comforting hand on the Doctor's shoulder.

"Well, you can hurry up and lose me!" she shot back "How do you mean, lost?"

I grabbed Rose's jacket from Donna's hands and threw it down the corridor.

"Right, Chiswick."

* * *

The Doctor landed the TARDIS and Donna ran out, unnoticed by the Doctor.

"I said, Saint Mary's. What sort of Martian are you? Where's this?"

"Something's wrong with her." the Doctor mumbled to me. "The Tardis, it's like she's recalibrating! She's digesting..."

"What is it?" I asked him.

He held a hand up to the TARDIS pillar. "What have you eaten? What's wrong?"

"Donna?" I asked.

"You've really got to think. Is there anything that might've caused this?" he asked, still paying full attention the the TARDIS. "Anything you might've done? Any sort of alien contacts? I can't let you go wandering off. What if you're dangerous. I mean, have you, have you seen lights in the sky, or did you touch something like something, something different, something strange? Or something made out of a, box of metal or. Who're you getting married to? Are you sure he's human? He's not a bit overweight with a zip around his forehead, is he?"

I stopped him and ran out, realising that Donna hadn't come back in yet. "Donna!"

She stood outside the TARDIS, in shock and awe, at the 'bigger on the inside' part not shown on the police box.

"Donna." The Doctor finally came out of the TARDIS.

"Leave me alone. I just want to get married."

"Come back to the Tardis." I pleaded.

"No way. That box is too weird."

"It's bigger on the inside, that's all." he explained.

"Oh! That's all?" she looked at her watch. "Ten past three. I'm going to miss it."

"You can phone them. Tell them where you are." I suggested.

"How do I do that?"

"Haven't you got a mobile?"

"She's in her wedding dress! It doesn't have pockets!"

"Who has pockets? Have you ever seen a bride with pockets? When I went to my fitting at Chez Alison, the one thing I forgot to say is give me pockets!"

"This man you're marrying. What's his name?" the Doctor asked.

Donna replied in a dreamy voice, "Lance..."

"Good luck, Lance." I gave the Doctor a swift flick to the temple.

"Oi! No stupid Martian is going to stop me from getting married. To hell with the both of you!" and with that, she started to run away.

"I'm, I'm not, I'm not, I'm not from Mars..."

I gave out a long, exasperated sigh, "Come on."

**TEAGANNE**

"Taxi!" Donna ran down the busy street, trying to hail a cab. The Doctor and I joined her, but the taxi ignored us.

"Why's his light on?" Donna wondered.

I spotted another cab. "There's another one!" I ran to try and catch it.

"Taxi!" Donna called again. Her and the Doctor stumbled onto the road in their effort to gain the attention of the driver, but again it drove right past.

"Oi!"

"There's one!" The Doctor ran, waving to get somebody's attention. Again, it ignored us.

"Oi!" Donna squeaked again.

"Do you have this effect on everyone?" The Doctor asked, rudely. That seems to be a common factor in his behavior...

"Why aren't they stopping?" I asked.

"They think I'm in fancy dress." She looked down at her wedding dress, a white smudge to the colourful street.

Another taxi drove past, the horn hollering. "Stay off the scotch darlin'!"

"They think you're drunk..." I was baffled, is it that uncommon for a woman to be out for a taxi in her wedding gown?

Two guys in a passing car also called out. "You're fooling no-one, mate!"

"They think i'm in drag!"

I looked Donna up and down.

"Hold on, hold on." The Doctor raised his fingers to his lips and let out a tremendously loud whistle, causing Donna and I to cover our ears. Finally, a cab came to our rescue.

"Oh my giddy aunt you can whistle." I mumbled to the Doctor as we piled into the cab.

"Saint Mary's in Chiswick, just off Hayden Road. It's an emergency, I'm getting married! Just... hurry up!"

"You know it'll cost you, sweetheart? Double rates today." the taxi driver told her.

"Oh, my God!" she turned to us. "Have you got any money?"

"Um... no. And you?" The Doctor said. Ugh, wont he ever learn!

she gestured to her wedding dress. "Pockets!"

The taxi screeched to a halt and they hopped out, Donna shouting curses at the driver.

"And that goes double for your mother!" The taxi drove off, leaving us stranded once again.

"I'll have him. I've got his number. I'll have him." Donna said. "Talk about the Christmas Spirit."

Christmas!

"Is it Christmas?" I asked bewildered.

"Well, duh." She mocked. "Maybe not on Mars, but here it's Christmas Eve!"

She tuned to the Doctor. "Have you got a phone?"

Distracted he asked, "How come you're getting married on Christmas Eve?"

"Can't bear it. I hate Christmas. Honeymoon in Morocco. Sunshine - lovely." she went back to her original question. "Phone?"

She turned to me, "Anyone?"

"Ahh..." I stuttered. "Well..."

"What? You're not like, from the future are you?"

I made I noise at the base of my throat. This is going to be fun. "Yeah... I am."

"What!?" She wailed. "What year?"

"2018." I told her. "It'll be useless now."

I pulled out my shiny gold iPhone 9.

The Doctor stared at it, before taking it out of my hands and sonicing it.

"What did you do?" Donna asked.

"Something- Martian." He mumbled. "Now, phone. I'll get money!"

He sprinted to the nearest cash machine. The man currently using it in front of him was being aggravatingly slow. I watched the Doctor hop from foot to foot impatiently.

On my side of the street, Donna was having troubles contacting her family.

"Ohh, answer the phone!"

She finally seemed to reach a voicemail.

"Mum, get off the phone and listen. I'm in—" she looked around. "Oh, my God- I dunno where I am! It's... it's a street. And there's WH Smith... but it's definitely Earth."

I looked back around and saw the Doctor still waiting to use the cash machine, growing more agitated by the second. Finally the man in front of him left. The Doctor darted forwards, casting a furtive look about him before using his sonic screwdriver to retrieve cash from the machine. Donna gave me my phone, out of breath. She then approached a woman at random on the street.

"Excuse me... I'm begging you." I heard her say. "I'm getting married, I really am and I'm late and I just need to borrow a tenner and I'll pay you back I promise and it's Christmas."

I tried to find the Doctor again. I found him taking the cash from the machine, but his eyes were drawn to a row of masked Santa's playing trumpets a short distance away. He watched them, a similar look to when he thought of Rose before, but suspicious.

I lurched around at the sound of Donna's voice. "Taxi!"

A taxi pulled up beside her - she conversed with the driver for a few seconds before shouting back to the Doctor.

"Thanks for nothing, spaceman! I'll see you in Court."

She climbed into the taxi and it drove away. But I did spot the driver - it was one of those masked Santa.

The Doctor started running after the cab. But they had drove off. I watched from the curb, the slight wind tickling my cheeks, as the Doctor frantically looked back to the Santa's playing the trumpets. One of them lowered the instrument ominously, all three of them now seemed to be held like weapons. The Doctor turned around and soniced the cash machine, causing a bunch of money to flood the streets. I watched - still at the curb - as people ran to catch the money. The Doctor took hold of my arm and we ran back to the TARDIS.

Once inside the TARDIS, the Doctor found the cab that Donna was in and tried to track it. But the TARDIS wasn't having it and sparks were flying from the console and the gravity was going strange.

Breathless, I watched the Doctor hit the TARDIS with a hammer. "Behave!"

He motioned me over with his hand. "Can you manage the controls while I get Donna?"

"Uh..." I tried to protest, be he was already leaning out the TARDIS doors. I grabbed hold of the lever that he had pointed to and held onto it. I turned my head to the doors of the TARDIS, squinting my eyes in the wind being supplied from outside. I could just make out the Doctor and Donna's conversation.

"Open the door!"

"Do you what?"

"Open the door!"

"I can't, it's locked!"

I heard the whir of the sonic screwdriver and the low hum of a rolling window.

"Santa's a robot!" What? I kept my grip on the lever, though I really wanted to know what she meant by that.

**"**Donna, open the door."

"What for?"

"You've got to jump!"

"I'm not bleedin' flip jumping," I snickered at her remark. "I'm supposed to be getting married!"

There was a pause, and the Doctor looked back to me, motioning to pull the lever. I did, and the TARDIS lurched and started moving.

"Oh my giddy aunt..." I mumbled through clenched teeth as I struggled to keep hold of the leaver through the small explosions from the console. I heard a few shouts from outside. Again, I heard the sonic.

"Listen to me - you've got to jump." the Doctor told Donna

**"**I'm not jumping on a motorway!"

**"**Whatever that thing is, it needs you. And whatever it needs you for, it's not good. Now, come on!"

**"**I'm in my wedding dress!"

**"**Yes! You look lovely! Come on!" The Doctor was starting to get impatient.

After a short moment, I heard Donna cry, "I can't do it!"

The Doctor calmed down a bit. "Trust me."

**"**Is that what you said to her? The one you lost? And Teaganne, does she trust you?

The Doctor moved to the side and I nodded at Donna, for all I've seen this man go through in my short time with him, I would trust him with my life. "Yes, my friend did too. And she is not dead. She is so alive. Now, jump!"

Donna, with a scream, jumped and landed on top of the Doctor in a heap on the floor. The doors slam closed and the Doctor let me release the lever. Donna looked at her watch as the Doctor has landed us on the roof of some high rise building and we got out. We all started coughing and spluttering as he tried to extinguish the smoke billowing from the TARDIS doors.

"The funny thing is, for a spaceship, she doesn't really do that much flying." He muttered. "We'd better give her a couple of hours."

I turned to Donna "You all right?"

**"**Doesn't matter."

"Did we miss it?" I asked.

**"**Yeah."

"Well, you can book another date..." The Doctor suggested.

**"**Course we can."

**"**Still got the honeymoon..." I reminded her.

**"**It's just a holiday now."

**"**Yeah... yeah... sorry." the Doctor mumbled.

**"**It's not your fault."

**"**Oh! That's a change."

"You have a time machine. We could go back and get it right."

**"**I can't go back on someone's personal timeline."

Donna went to sit on the edge of the roof, the Doctor and I shortly joined her. The Doctor sat closest to her and removed his jacket, draping it around her shoulders.

**"**God, you're skinny. This wouldn't fit a rat."

I chuckled.

"Oh and you'd better put this on." He brought out a gold band from his pocket.

**"**You don't have to rub it in!" I rolled my eyes.

**"**Those creatures can trace you." He told Donna "This is a bio-damper. Should keep you hidden."

He slipped it onto her finger.

"With this ring, I thee bio-damp." I flicked his shoulder.

**"**For better or for worse."

The Doctor gave her a tight smile.

"So, come on then." I changed the subject as I could see Donna getting sad. "Robot Santas - what are they for?"

**"**Ah, your basic robo-scavenger. The Father Christmas stuff is just a disguise. They're trying to blend in. I met them last Christmas."

**"**Why, what happened then?" Donna asked.

"... Great big spaceship? Hovering over London? You didn't notice?"

**"**I had a bit of a hangover." Donna told him.

Simultaneously, I answered, "I was five years old!"

* * *

**Good place to pause?**

**okay so... any Supernatural fans out there? I'm just about to start watching it - just so youre prepared if I start idk not updating?**


	3. The Runaway Bride - 2

**TEAGANNE**

I watched the Doctor turn his head to the landscape of... wherever they were.

He nodded one way, his eyes glazing over as he spoke. "I spent Christmas Day just over there, the Powell Estate. With this... family. My friend, she had this family. Well, they were..."

He paused. I looked at him with understanding, I knew what it was like to lose somebody close to you.

I had a friend, when I was sixteen. Her name was Rebecca. She was one of my oldest friends, my only friend if I'm honest. I was never the most likable in school. I liked to keep to myself, it was what I was used to. Rebecca and I met when we were eight, she used to live down the street from where I did. We became friends through books actually, we were forced to work in partners for a school project and I was paired with Rebecca. Funnily enough, both she and I had thought the book was kinda dull - hardly had a plot. By the end of the week, all we could say about the book was that it sucked. After that, Rebecca and I found a lot of common ground with things.  
When Rebecca turned sixteen she wanted to leave, get out of the country, travel the world. She was done with high school the minute she started. After eleventh grade, she dropped out and planned to head to the States. She left on a plane without hardly saying a quick see-ya before hanging up the phone and boarding.  
I got the call at 10:42 that night - the plane had lost control and dropped from the sky. Only eight of the 250 passengers on the flight survived, none of which were Rebecca.

"Still..." The Doctor brought me out of my flashback. "Gone now."

"Your friend..." Donna started, "Who was she?"

The Doctor visibly stiffened, but changed the subject quickly. "Question is, what do camouflaged robot mercenaries want with you? And how did you get inside the TARDIS? I don't know..."

He stared at her and she rolled her eyes. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver from his jacket.

"What's your job?"

"I'm a secretary."

"It's weird, I mean - you're not special, you're not powerful, you're not connected, you're not clever, you're not important..."

I flicked him again.

"Have you ever wanted to just..." Donna said to me, "Punch him in the face?"

I laughed as Donna whacked the sonic screwdriver aside. "Stop bleeping me!"

"What kind of secretary?"

"I'm at HC Clements." She told him. "It's where I met Lance. I was temping."

She turned her head slightly in thought. "I mean, it was all a bit posh really. I'd spent the last two years at a double glazing firm. Well, I thought - I'm never gonna fit in here."

"And then he made me a coffee."

I gave her a sweet smile, Lance sounded nice.

"I mean, that just doesn't happen. Nobody gets the secretaries a coffee." She told us. "And Lance - he's the head of HR! He don't need to bother with me! But he was nice, he was funny."

"And it turns out he thought everyone else was really snotty too. So that's how it started, me and him - one cup of coffee. That was it."

One cup of coffee... "When was this?" I asked.

"Six months ago."

"Bit quick, to get married..." The Doctor pointed out.

"Well... he insisted." she told him. "And he nagged... and he nagged me. And he just wore me down and then finally, I just gave in."

"What does HC Clements do?" The Doctor asked.

Oh, security systems, you know... entry codes, ID cards - that sort of thing." She replied. "If you ask me, it's a posh name for 'locksmiths'."

"Keys..." I mused.

"Anyway, enough of my CV. Come on, it's time to face the consequences. Oh, this is gonna be so shaming. You can do the explaining, Martian-boy."

"Yeah. I'm not from Mars."

I smirked, I could tell that Donna irked him. The Doctor and I stood, holding out my hand to the bride.

"Oh, I had this great big reception all planned. Everyone's gonna be heartbroken..."

We went into the TARDIS and traveled to where the reception was to be held. When we walked in, everyone was partying as if nothing had ever happened. Donna looked around, thunderstruck. She folded her arms and a woman spotted her and froze. The rest of the room followed into an erie silence, all eyes on us.

"You had the reception without he?"

"Donna..." A man stepped forward. "What happened to ya?"

"You had the reception without me?" She repeated, raising her voice a notch.

There was an awkward pause, so I cleared my throat. "Um, hello. This is the Doctor and I'm Teaganne."

Donna turned to me. "They had the reception without me."

"Yes," The Doctor said. "I gathered."

Another woman stepped forward, "Well, it was all paid for - why not?"

**"**Thank you, Nerys." Ah, Nerys...

The first woman approached Donna. "Well, what were we supposed to do? I got your silly little message in the end - "I'm on Earth"? Very funny. What the hell happened? How did you do it? I mean, what's the trick because I'd love to know—"

The whole room started talking at the same time until all I could hear was an incomprehensible babble of voices. Beside me, Donna burst into tears, at which their anger melted into pity. The man hugged her and she cried into his shoulder. Everyone applauded - and Donna winked at the Doctor and I through her fake tears. I smirked.

The reception party continued as before, except now Donna had joined in with the dancing. The Doctor and I, leant against the bar. I smiled slightly as I watched her. The Doctor noticed a man with a mobile phone and gestured to borrow it. The man noded and handed it over. I watched over his shoulder as the Doctor, putting on his glasses, did a WAP search for H C Clements. He cast a furtive look around the room before using his sonic screwdriver to speed the process up - the result "Sole Prop. TORCHWOOD" was displayed on the screen. The Doctor closed the phone and gives it back to the man, memories now seeming to flood back to him. The music became more prominent as he turned back to the dancing. His eyes fell onto a couple dancing - the man threw the woman backwards over his arm and I spotted the Doctor with what I will now dub as the 'remembering Rose look.' He swallowed and looked away. He noticed the cameraman in the corner, who is recording the proceedings.

The Doctor leads me to cameraman's side as he puts a tape in the camera to show the us.

"I taped the whole thing - they've all had a look. They said "sell it to You've Been Framed". I said "more like the News". Here we are..." He said.

He played the tape - the camera is zoomed in on Donna's face as she seemingly disintegrates into golden particles with a scream_._

"Can't be!" The Doctor bursts.

"Play it again?" I asked, and he does.

"Clever, mind! Good trick, I'll give her that. I was clapping." The cameraman said.

The Doctor watched the video again, brow furrowed incredulously.

"But that looks like... Huon Particles!"

"What's that?" I asked him.

"That's impossible, that's... ancient! Huon energy doesn't exist anymore, not for billions of years! So old that..."

His eyes were suddenly drawn to the ring/biodamper he earlier placed on Donna's finger.

"... it can't be hidden by a biodamper!" He finished.

We ran as fast as we could to a window - and sure enough, there were the Santas, making their way slowly to the house. The Doctor rushed back to Donna.

"Donna! Donna, they've found you." He told her.

**"**But you said I was safe."

**"**The biodamper doesn't work." He told her.

"We've got to get everyone out." I said.

Donna looked around at the people. "Oh, my God - it's all my family..."

**"**Out the back door!"

We ran out the back door, only to be confronted with two of the Santas.

**"**Maybe not." I muttered.

We ran back inside. The Doctor darted over to another window.

"We're trapped."

_The Doctor looked at the Christmas tree in the middle of the room._

"Christmas trees..."

**"**What about them?" I asked.

**"**They kill." He ran into the crowd. **"**Get away from the tree!"

**"**Don't touch the trees!" I told everyone.

**"**Get away from the Christmas trees, everyone get away from them!"

_Donna ushered a group of little girls away from the Christmas tree._

**"**Out! Lance, tell them!"

**"**Stay away from the tree!" The Doctor repeated.

The Santas pressed a big red button in the middle of their consoles.

**"**Stay away from the tree!" The Doctor yelled.

**"**Oh, for God's sakes, the man's an idiot! Why? What's a Christmas tree gonna..." The woman trailed off. "Oh.."

I turned to where her eyes were and saw the baubles float away from the tree in some kind of weird dance. The Doctor watched them mistrustfully as they hovered above everyone's heads. The guests chattered excitedly until the baubles started dive-bombing around the room and causing small explosions. Everyone started screaming and running for cover. Donna pulled Lance down to hide under a table with her. The Doctor ran over to the DJ's stand and I followed suit. He pointed to the ground and in a harsh whisper told me to cover my ears.

**"**Oi! Santa!" He called. "Word of advice: if you're attacking a man with a sonic screwdriver..."

He picked up the DJ's microphone._ "_... don't let him near the sound system."

He held his sonic screwdriver next to the amplifiers and it made a horrible, high-pitched screeching sound that I could hear even through my covered ears. The guests scrambled to cover their ears and the Santas vibrated violently until they fell to pieces. The Doctor removed his sonic screwdriver, helped me up with his hand, and we ran to examine the mechanics of the Santas. Everyone began to get up off the floor. While everybody shook off, the Doctor picked up the consoles the Santas were using.

**"**Look at that," He turned to me showing Donna and I the handheld consoles. "Remote control for the decorations but there's a second remote control for the robots."

He examined the head of one._ "_They're not scavengers anymore. I think someone's taken possession."

**"**Never mind all that, you're a doctor - people have been hurt." Donna pestered him

**"**Nah, they wanted you alive, look." he threw us each a bauble. "They're not active now."

**"**All I'm saying" Donna said "You could help."

In my hand, I felt a slight pulsing from the bauble.

"Gotta think of the bigger picture..." The Doctor saw me holding up the pulsating ball "There's still a signal!"

I gave him a slight nod and with that, he grabbed my hand and took off.

Donna followed us outside where the Doctor stood scanning the helmet of a Santa with his sonic screwdriver.

**"**There's someone behind this, directing the robo-force." He noted.

"But Doctor, why her?"

"What have I done?" Donna asked

**"**If we find the controller, we'll find that out."

He raised his sonic screwdriver into the air and exclaimed.

**"**It's up there."

"In the sky?"

**"**I've lost the signal" He lowered his screwdriver. "Donna, we've got to get to your office, H C Clements. I think that's where it all started."

He turned to the man beside Donna "Lance - is it Lance? Can you give us a lift?"

He darted off holding my hand without waiting for an answer.

When we arrived at H C Clements we ran into the building and then to Donna's office. The Doctor went straight to the computer and I followed suit.

"This might just be a locksmiths, but H C Clements was brought up twenty three years ago by the Torchwood Institute."

**"**Who are they?" Donna asked, beating me to the question.

**"**They were behind the battle of Canary Wharf."

There was a blank silence from Donna. I knew enough from the Doctor's tales of his final moments with Rose what the Battle of Canary Wharf was.

**"**... Cyberman invasion." The Doctor prompted Donna.

She looked at him inquiringly.

**"**Skies over London full of Daleks?"

"That was a hell of a day on the news..." I remembered.

**"**Oh, I was in Spain." Donna said.

**"**They had Cybermen in Spain."

**"**Scuba diving."

**"**That big picture, Donna - you keep on missing it."

He ran over to another monitor. "Torchwood was destroyed, but H C Clements stayed in business."

"How?" I asked.

"Someone else came in and took over the operation, obviously." he whacked the monitor.

**"**But what do they want with me?" Donna asked

The Doctor went serious, giving Donna his full attention "Somehow you've been dosed with Huon energy. And that's a problem because Huon energy hasn't existed since the Dark times. The only place you'd find a Huon particle now is a remnant in the heart of the TARDIS. See? That's what happened."

He picked up and showed Donna a mug "Say... that's the TARDIS,"

_"_And that's you." He picked up a pencil from a nearby desk.

_"_The particles inside you activated. The two sets of particles magnetised and WHAP!"He threw the pencil into the mug.

"You were pulled inside the TARDIS." I finished for him, catching on pretty easily to what he was saying.

**"**I'm a pencil inside a mug?" Donna said weakly.

**"**Yes, you are. 4H. Sums you up." I whacked the Doctor.

"Lance?" I turned to Donnas fiance. "What was H C Clements working on? Anything top secret? Special operations? Do not enter?"

**"**I don't know," He said defensively, "I'm in charge of personnel. I wasn't project manager!"

The Doctor held his sonic screwdriver to the screen and it instantly displayed the page he was looking for.

"Why am I even explaining myself?" Lance kept going. "What the hell are we talking about?"

**"**They make keys, that's the point!" The Doctor finally shut him up. "And look at this..."

A 3D plan of the building showed on the screen.

"... we're on the third floor." I noted.

The Doctor started to swagger off so I followed and Donna and Lance caught at my heels. He ran all the way to the lift.

**"**Underneath reception, there's a basement, yes?" He said.

The doors pinged open and the Doctor went inside and looked at the controls. I stepped in beside him.

**"**Then how come when you look on the lift, there's a button marked 'lower basement'?" He continued. I leaned forward and saw with my own eyes the round, silver button marked 'LB' with a small lock beside it.

"There's a whole floor which doesn't exist on the official plans." He continued.

"What's down there?" I asked with a sly smile. I may have just gotten myself my first adventure with the Doctor.

**"**Are you telling me this building's got a secret floor?" Lance said, eying my smile

**"**No, I'm showing you this building's got a secret floor." The Doctor shot back.

**"**It needs a key." Donna reminded him.

**"**I don't." He smirked, sonicing the lock on the lift

**"**Right then, thanks you two, we can handle this." I smiled at Donna and Lance.

"See you later."

"No chance, Martians." Donna but in. "You're the man who keeps saving my life, and you-" She turned to me. "are downright astonishing!"

"I ain't letting you two out of my sight."

She joined us in the lift.

**"**Going down."

Donna turned to her fiance. "Lance?"

**"**Maybe I should go to the police." He fumbled.

**"**Inside."

Lance meekly joined us in the lift.

**"**To honour and obey?" the Doctor mumbled.

**"**Tell me about it, mate."

**"**OI."

I reached up and flicked near his eyebrow. He gave me a friendly glare as the doors closed and the lift started to descend.


	4. The Runaway Bride - 3

The Santas pressed a big red button in the middle of their consoles.

**"**Stay away from the tree!" The Doctor yelled.

**"**Oh, for God's sakes, the man's an idiot! Why? What's a Christmas tree gonna..." The woman trailed off. "Oh.."

I turned to where her eyes were and saw the baubles float away from the tree in some kind of weird dance. The Doctor watched them mistrustfully as they hovered above everyone's heads. The guests chattered excitedly until the baubles started dive-bombing around the room and causing small explosions. Everyone started screaming and running for cover. Donna pulled Lance down to hide under a table with her. The Doctor ran over to the DJ's stand and I followed suit. He pointed to the ground and in a harsh whisper told me to cover my ears.

**"**Oi! Santa!" He called. "Word of advice: if you're attacking a man with a sonic screwdriver..."

He picked up the DJ's microphone._ "_... don't let him near the sound system."

He held his sonic screwdriver next to the amplifiers and it made a horrible, high-pitched screeching sound that I could hear even through my covered ears. The guests scrambled to cover their ears and the Santas vibrated violently until they fell to pieces. The Doctor removed his sonic screwdriver, helped me up with his hand, and we ran to examine the mechanics of the Santas. Everyone began to get up off the floor. While everybody shook off, the Doctor picked up the consoles the Santas were using.

**"**Look at that," He turned to me showing Donna and I the handheld consoles. "Remote control for the decorations but there's a second remote control for the robots."

He examined the head of one._ "_They're not scavengers anymore. I think someone's taken possession."

**"**Never mind all that, you're a doctor - people have been hurt." Donna pestered him

**"**Nah, they wanted you alive, look." he threw us each a bauble. "They're not active now."

**"**All I'm saying" Donna said "You could help."

In my hand, I felt a slight pulsing from the bauble.

"Gotta think of the bigger picture..." The Doctor saw me holding up the pulsating ball "There's still a signal!"

I gave him a slight nod and with that, he grabbed my hand and took off.

Donna followed us outside where the Doctor stood scanning the helmet of a Santa with his sonic screwdriver.

**"**There's someone behind this, directing the robo-force." He noted.

"But Doctor, why her?"

"What have I done?" Donna asked

**"**If we find the controller, we'll find that out."

He raised his sonic screwdriver into the air and exclaimed.

**"**It's up there."

"In the sky?"

**"**I've lost the signal" He lowered his screwdriver. "Donna, we've got to get to your office, H C Clements. I think that's where it all started."

He turned to the man beside Donna "Lance - is it Lance? Can you give us a lift?"

He darted off holding my hand without waiting for an answer.

When we arrived at H C Clements we ran into the building and then to Donna's office. The Doctor went straight to the computer and I followed suit.

"This might just be a locksmiths, but H C Clements was brought up twenty three years ago by the Torchwood Institute."

**"**Who are they?" Donna asked, beating me to the question.

**"**They were behind the battle of Canary Wharf."

_There was a blank silence from Donna. I knew enough from the Doctor's tales of his final moments with Rose what the Battle of Canary Wharf was._

**"**... Cyberman invasion." The Doctor prompted Donna.

She looked at him inquiringly.

**"**Skies over London full of Daleks?"

"That was a hell of a day on the news..." I remembered.

**"**Oh, I was in Spain." Donna said.

**"**They had Cybermen in Spain."

**"**Scuba diving."

**"**That big picture, Donna - you keep on missing it."

He ran over to another monitor. "Torchwood was destroyed, but H C Clements stayed in business."

"How?" I asked.

"Someone else came in and took over the operation, obviously." he whacked the monitor.

**"**But what do they want with me?" Donna asked

The Doctor went serious, giving Donna his full attention "Somehow you've been dosed with Huon energy. And that's a problem because Huon energy hasn't existed since the Dark times. The only place you'd find a Huon particle now is a remnant in the heart of the TARDIS. See? That's what happened."

He picked up and showed Donna a mug "Say... that's the TARDIS,"

_"_And that's you." He picked up a pencil from a nearby desk.

_"_The particles inside you activated. The two sets of particles magnetised and WHAP!"He threw the pencil into the mug.

"You were pulled inside the TARDIS." I finished for him, catching on pretty easily to what he was saying.

**"**I'm a pencil inside a mug?" Donna said weakly.

**"**Yes, you are. 4H. Sums you up." I whacked the Doctor.

"Lance?" I turned to Donnas fiance. "What was H C Clements working on? Anything top secret? Special operations? Do not enter?"

**"**I don't know," He said defensively, "I'm in charge of personnel. I wasn't project manager!"

The Doctor held his sonic screwdriver to the screen and it instantly displayed the page he was looking for.

"Why am I even explaining myself?" Lance kept going. "What the hell are we talking about?"

**"**They make keys, that's the point!" The Doctor finally shut him up. "And look at this..."

A 3D plan of the building showed on the screen.

"... we're on the third floor." I noted.

The Doctor started to swagger off so I followed and Donna and Lance caught at my heels. He ran all the way to the lift.

**"**Underneath reception, there's a basement, yes?" He said.

The doors pinged open and the Doctor went inside and looked at the controls. I stepped in beside him.

**"**Then how come when you look on the lift, there's a button marked 'lower basement'?" He continued. I leaned forward and saw with my own eyes the round, silver button marked 'LB' with a small lock beside it.

"There's a whole floor which doesn't exist on the official plans." He continued.

"What's down there?" I asked with a sly smile. I may have just gotten myself my first adventure with the Doctor.

**"**Are you telling me this building's got a secret floor?" Lance said, eying my smile

**"**No, I'm showing you this building's got a secret floor." The Doctor shot back.

**"**It needs a key." Donna reminded him.

**"**I don't." He smirked, sonicing the lock on the lift

**"**Right then, thanks you two, we can handle this." I smiled at Donna and Lance.

"See you later."

"No chance, Martians." Donna but in. "You're the man who keeps saving my life, and you-" She turned to me. "are downright astonishing!"

"I ain't letting you two out of my sight."

She joined us in the lift.

**"**Going down."

Donna turned to her fiance. "Lance?"

**"**Maybe I should go to the police." He fumbled.

**"**Inside."

Lance meekly joined us in the lift.

**"**To honour and obey?" the Doctor mumbled.

**"**Tell me about it, mate."

**"**OI."

I reached up and flicked near his eyebrow. He gave me a friendly glare as the doors closed and the lift started to descend.

The lift pinged when it reached the lower basement. The Doctor, Donna, Lance and I stepped out into a long, dark, dank corridor, dimly lit with an eerie green light. Though we seemed to be alone, there was a strange tingle in the back of my head telling me someone was nearby. After I took a quick look around again, I dismissed it as nothing.

**"**Where are we?" Donna asked. "Well, what goes on down here?"

**"**Let's find out..." The Doctor replied

**"**Do you think Mr. Clements knows about this place?"

**"**The mysterious H C Clements? I think he's part of it."

A few black sticks with wheels - I believe they were called Segways(?) - lied to the side of the corridor not very far along. I nudged the Doctor and he noticed them also.

"Oh, look - transport."

We trundled down the corridor, each of us standing on our own electric scooters. Donna and I looked at the Doctor and Lance and burst out laughing. The Doctor joined in, but Lance didn't get it.

We came to a door which said "Torchwood - authorised personnel only", so naturally we abandoned our scooters as the Doctor turned the wheel that opened the door to reveal a ladder. The Doctor peered upwards.

**"**Wait here. Just need to get my bearings."

"Don't..." He pointed at Donna and Lance sternly. "... do anything."

He started up the ladder, flashing me a faltering smile. He was still so broken

**"**You'd better come back." Donna warned him.

**"**I couldn't get rid of you if I tried."

Donna smiled. She, Lance and I watched the Doctor climb the ladder.

Lance turned to Donna. "Donna... have you thought about this? Properly? I mean, this is serious! What the hell are we gonna do?"

Not really listening, Donna replied, "Oh, I thought July."

She smiled brightly and then turned her attention back to the Doctor climbing the ladder.

The Doctor reached the top of the ladder where he was confronted with the underside of a manhole. He opened it and climbs out into daylight, filling the dim room with light.

The Doctor came back down, jumping from the final rung.

"Thames flood barrier! Right on top of us. Torchwood snuck in and built this place underneath."

**"**What, there's like a secret base hidden underneath a major London landmark?" Donna gasped.

"I know! Unheard of." He replied.

I laughed as we continued down the hall till we came tosome kind of laboratory, full of massive test tubes bubbling away and chemistry equipment.

**"**Oh, look at this!" I gasped in awe.

"Stunning! Particle extrusion!" The Doctor let out a very childish giggle and I couldn't help but snicker.

**"**What does it do?" I asked.

**"**Particle extrusion. Hold on..."

He darted over to one of the tubes and gave it a slight tap.

"Brilliant. They've been manufacturing Huon particles. In case my people got rid of Huons, they unravelled the atomic structure."

**"**Your people? Who are they? What company do you represent?" Lance asked.

I knew what people he was talking about, the Time Lords.

**"**Oh, I'm a freelancer." He answered. "But this lot are rebuilding them. They've been using the river! Extruding them through a flat hydrogen base so they've got the end result - Huon particles in liquid form."

He picked up a small test tube full of the particles.

"And that's what's inside Donna?" I looked over to the frightened red-head as the doctor tampered with something on the test tube, making the contents glow gold - and Donna with it!

**"**Oh, my God!" She shrieked.

**"**Because the particles are inert - they need something living to catalyse inside and that's you. Saturate the body and then... HA!"

Donna jumped out of her skin and the Doctor was all mad enthusiasm again.

"The wedding! Yes, you're getting married, that's it! Best day of your life, walking down the aisle - oh, your body's a battleground! There's a chemical war inside! Adrenaline, acetylcholine, WHAM go the endorphins, oh you're cooking! Yeah, you're like a walking oven! A pressure cooker, a microwave, all churning away, the particles reach boiling point, SHAZAM!"

She slapped him. I was honestly just about to myself!

**"**What did I do this time?"

**"**Are you enjoying this?" She asked.

The Doctor relaxed, ashamed of himself. Donna walked towards him, breathing heavily in her distress.

**"**Right, just tell me - these particles, are they dangerous?"

"Doctor, is she safe?" I asked him

_"_Yes!" He shouted very unconvincingly.

**"**Doctor..." I grunted. "If your lot got rid of Huon particles... why did they do that?"

He gently responded, "Because they were deadly."

**"**Oh, my God..." Donna wailed.

"I'll sort it out, Donna. Whatever's been done to you, I'll reverse it. I'm not about to lose someone else!"

We were then distracted by crashes and bangs that seemed to come from all around us.

A strange hissing voice projected through the lab. "Oh, she is long since lost."

One of the walls slid upwards to reveal a secret chamber with an enormous round hole in the floor.

**"**I have waited so long," the voice continued. "Hibernating at the edge of the universe..."

Lance, eyes widened in horror, hurriedly retreated through the door._ Coward!_

**"**... until the secret heart was uncovered and called out to waken!"

The walls of the chamber lined with the armed robots wearing black hoods.

**"**Someone's been digging..." The Doctor observed. "Oh, very Torchwood. Drilled by laser."

"How far down does it go?" I asked, stepping closer to the hole and standing beside the Doctor.

**"**Down and down, all the way to the centre of the Earth!"

**"**Really? Seriously?" I stuttered. There was no way that hole went all the way down.

"What for?" The Doctor asked.

Donna shuffled forwards.** "**Dinosaurs."

**"**What?" I asked.

**"**Dinosaurs?" She repeated.

**"**What are you on about, dinosaurs?" The Doctor said, getting annoyed.

**"**That film, Under the Earth, with dinosaurs." She sighed. "Trying to help!"

**"**That's not helping."

**"**Such a sweet trio."

**"**Only a madman talks to thin air and trust me, you don't want to make me mad. Where are you?" the Doctor asked the invisible speaker.

**"**High in the sky, floating so high on Christmas Night."

**"**I didn't come all this way to talk on the intercom! Come on, let's have a look at you!"

**"**Who are you with such command?" The voice demanded.

**"**I'm the Doctor." He growled back.

**"**Prepare your best medicines, doctor-man, for you will be sick at heart." the voice spat.


End file.
